Safely
by DySolo
Summary: L/R DB series. Number 1. Lila asks Spencer to stay the night. Spoilers up to 1x18


**Title: **Safely  
**Pairing: **Reid/Lila  
**Rating: **M  
**Summary: **  
**Disclaimer:** Lila doesn't want to be alone after the events of Somebody's Watching (1x18)  
**Author's Notes: **First of "Deal Breaker": a new series of one-shots involving Lila and Reid. I tend to rate high, although, I think this one might deserve th M rating, but Eh. I don't know.  
**Un-Beta'd.**

"Spence?"

Spencer looked up from the desk and file. He had promised to stay with her at the hotel she had been set up in while her house remained a crime scene. He couldn't say no after all she had been through. He smiled at her, slightly, as he took in the sight of her. She was still wearing the same clothes, dark brown, almost black sweat suit, white tank. Her hair was still up in a messy bun. It was far different from the first time they had met. Her face now, clean of any make up, freshly washed, although he could still that her eyes were still a bit red from crying early.. She chewed on her bottom lip as she stood near the couch, almost looking shy.

"Y-yeah?" He asked and cursed himself for the stutter.

"…Do you think you could…. I don't want to be alone."

He stared at her for a second before closing the file. "Yeah, uhm, sure."

He walked up towards her and she wrapped her arms around him, moving close, he tensed slightly and paused.

"She was going to shoot me, wasn't she? You were trying to get her to hurt you but it didn't work…and…"

"It's okay, Lila. It's over. She's in custody."

"She killed all those people, Spencer. For me….Michael…"

She buried her face in his chest and he slowly, unsurely wrapped his arms around her.

After a few moments, she looked up, eyes red, but free of tears. "Can you… just sit with me? We could watch a movie?"

Lila curls up into his side, knee up against her chest as she rested her head on his shoulder, eyes on the movie. It's from the 40s.

"You kind of resemble her, you know?. Grace Kelly."

She looks up. "You think so?"

"You're more beautiful than she was though."

She continues to look, a smile coming over his lips. "Yeah?"

He flushes, realizing what he had just said. He turns to look at her, about to apologize. It was inappropriate, but he sees the look, he pauses. She leans up and kissed him, softly. "You're pretty beautiful yourself."

She moves her hand to his cheek, tucking his hair behind his ear, trailing her fingers over his jaw.

"No I'm… I'm-" He pauses at the stutter, embarrassed.

She doesn't seem to mind as she leans up to kiss him again. He pulls back after a few moments.

"You just experienced a trauma and-"

"Are you talking about transference again?" She asked, slightly annoyed.

"It makes sense that you would like me because of everything that just-"

"I liked you before you were working my case, Spence. I thought that was…pretty clear."

His eyes scan her face, seeing her eyebrows raised. "You…liked me before then?"

She smiles as her hands play with his collar.. "Yeah. You were nerdy and cute and I got to teach you about art, I… I was sad to see you go."

"You were….Oh."

She smiles and leans up again, kissing him again. This time, he responds again, his hands moving to her face as the kiss deepened. Lila moves against him, settling on his lap as they continue to kiss. Spencer pulls back first, leaning his forehead against hers as he tries to control his breathing.

"Are you sure that…"

"I'm sure." She says, leaving kisses up his jaw. Spencer feels his eyes close as she worked down to his neck, kissing and nuzzling against him. "I'm okay." She breathes against his skin. He turns his head to capture her lips again.

Lila's the one to pull away next. She makes eye contract with him briefly, her eyes falling towards his bruised lips for a second until they return back to his eyes. She pulls off her sweater and throws it to the ground before watching as his eyes follow it before they return back to her. She lowers her eyes and grabs one of his hands and brings it under her shirt. Her eyes briefly close as his fingers brush against her breast as she places his hand against her.

"Touch me, Spencer." She breathes out as she opens her eyes again, slow to look him in the eyes.

He watches her, eyes widened, for a long moment before his eyes fall to where his hand lays, his thumb brushes against her nipple through the cotton of her bra. She lets out a breathy moan that makes him shiver. She arches her back, pushing up against his hand. Spencer moves his eyes back to her as his hand moves around to her back. He notices her bottom lip jut out a little at first before she realizes he's moving to unhook the undergarment. He sees the slightly impressed-shocked flash in her eyes as he does it successfully before she helps get rid of it. She tosses it behind her, somewhere in the same vicinity of the sweatshirt, watching him, letting him be in control. His eyes fall, seeing her nipples hard against the white cotton of her tank top. His eyes raise back to hers, checking again if she is indeed okay before he mouths at one through the shirt. He hears her inhale sharply and feels her fingers tangle in his hair.

"Spence." She says in a rushed exhale as his tongue circles around one as his hand moves back to the other, under her shirt. Her fingers in his hair tighten as he continues to tease. He almost thinks he hears her growl before being pushed back the cushions of the couch. He watches as her hands crisscross her torso before tugging up the tank and tossing it away. He gulps, wide eyed as she sits half naked in front of him. His eyes focus first on the necklace she wears, on how the slightly S curved metal sits right about her round and perfect breast. His eyes fall as his eyes focus on her skin. Most he'd already seen, he tries to remind himself, on set, but this… this is completely different. She reaches out and moves two fingers under his chin to raise his face to hers. She's smirking and when she rolls her hips slightly, he realizes that all the blood has rushed from his brain to another more important organ at the moment. He licks his lips and swallows, his mouth suddenly feeling full of saliva. He clears his throat, feeling his face flush as the thought that he was almost drooling at the sight of the woman in front of him.

"I.. you're… You're beautiful." He speaks when he finds his voice. He reaches out, his fingers running up her side until she arches into him, pushing her chest against him with a slight squeal and giggle. His hand moves to the center of her back to stable her as she buries her face in his neck.

"Oh my god, Spence. Tickles." She says slightly muffled and he can feel her lips curled into a smile before she begins to nip and suck on his neck. He breathes out, trying to contain his own sounds of pleasure as his hand moves back the curve of her spine to her ass. She bites as his ear when his hands move over the material of her fitted sweat pants. "You're overdressed." She breathes into his ear as feels her hands start to fumble with his shirt buttons. His hand slides over her hip as she leans back, watching her own work until she's finished and then pushes the shirt over his shoulders. She leans her head down to kiss down his chest until she moves back on his hips, pushes his knees apart with one of her own and moves in between, her lips coming dangerously close to his belly button and father on. He sucks in, holding his breath as her fingers move against his pants button.

"Lila." He says, eventually, his voice coming out strangled as his mind is overloaded with the things she might be planning. She looks up, hair slightly in her face, her lips quirked to the side in a sexy smirk. She doesn't seem fazed as she unbuttons and unzips his pants. She only looks back up at him when she tugs at them, to get him to arch up so she can get rid of them. He does so, instinctually and when her fingers move up his inner thigh, against the cotton of his boxer briefs until they're following the outline of his erection, he speaks again.

"You don't have-"

"I want to."

He swallows the rest of the words as she pulls down the underwear enough to free his cock. He watches her as arousal flashes in her eyes before she wraps her fingers around him. He breathes out shakily as she starts to stroke him, watching her as she sucks on her bottom lip, concentrating all on him. His eyes fall to her chest before he speaks again.

"I want you."

She raises her eyes and he sees slight confusion in her eyes.

"I want…" Even aroused, he feels his cheeks flush at the words he wants to say. "I want to be inside you."

She stares at him, her hand pausing, resting on his thigh. "I.. I didn't bring any…"

"I have…one.. In.. in my bag."

He watches her as she moves towards his messenger bag before she bends over, rummaging though it until she finds what she's looking for. He can't help but be grateful for Morgan's practical joke now as she slides down her pants and thong and kicks them off before she walks back to him.

"Should we… m-move to the bed-" His question is ended abruptly as she kisses him, nestling herself back on his lap, her arms wrapping around his neck. He hears the slight crinkle of plastic pass his ear but concentrates on the kiss. When she sucks on his bottom lip, he turns them and lays her against the couch as he pulls away to breath, one of his hands sneaking in between her legs. She moans, arching up into his touch.

"Spence." She breathes out in his ear as his fingers move against her clit. She shivers slightly and he leans down to kiss her shoulder as he slides a finger inside and adds another soon after. She clutches at his hair as her hips push up against his hand.

"Fuck, Spencer."

He looks up at her. "Did I hurt-"

"No, no. God, just… more."

He watches as she unwraps the condom with her teeth as her free hand pushes at his underwear again. He helps, getting rid of them before she rolls the condom on to him. His eyes scan her face before he balanced himself in between her legs.

"Are you-" She stops his question with a kiss before she arches her hips against him.

"Fuck me, Spencer."

Eyes closed, he can feel her snuggle into him, her back against his chest with one of her feet wrapped around his calf. A thin sheet lay over them. He can smell the sweat and hints of her body wash from earlier, after Morgan and Elle left to question Parker. She leans her head back on her shoulder.

"Pinky owes me 50 dollars." She says, casually.

"Hmm?" He says, half asleep, not wanting to open his eyes, in fear he could open them up and be alone, all of this a dream.

"She bet that you were a virgin. I said not a chance."

"Mmh." he says before the words reach his brain. "You bet on my virginity?"

She turns and smiles at him as he opens his eyes. "I told her someone as pretty as you was no way a virgin. I didn't…. sleep with you to find out or anything. I never thought I was going to see you so it was an moot point."

He nods, unoffended. "How did you know I wasn't a virgin?"

She smiles, her hand raking up his neck before resting at the base of his neck. "No one that good is a virgin."

He blushes. "I…'m.. I wasn't.. uh-ahh."

She grins at he blushes. "Also, they tend to have…problems with control, if you get what I mean."

He frowns. "Why are we talking about this?"

She laughs, slightly. "I don't know. Just conversation, I guess. I was right though? You weren't a virgin, right?"

He shakes his head, his eyes closing again, enjoying her warmth against him.

"How many?" She asks, his fingers messing with his hair.

"Two. Well, Three, now." He opens his eyes. "You."

"Honestly?" She asks, looking at him, as if she's wondering what his reaction will be. He nods.

"Six, counting you. When was your first?"

"I was 17. She was my T.A. She was 21 and amazed by my intelligence. You?"

"I was 16 and in music theater. He was one of the sound guys, we were each others' first. Back of a car, it was rushed and he came before it even started to feel good."

He blushes as her bluntness. "Her dorm room, on her desk. I…pulled out and came all over her term paper. She ended up changing my grade to the first B I ever got at the end of the term because of it."

Lila laughs before she buries her face in his neck. "Lowering your GPA to a 3.99?" She teases and he can feel her smile against his skin. "If it helps at all, I'd give you an A plus. You were very sweet, very gentle and unselfish."

"I've never told anyone about that before."

She pulls away to look at him.. "Tell me more. I want to know it all."


End file.
